Missy's Survival
by KevIsTehAwesomeness
Summary: [Spoilers kinda for Spyfall] A little oneshot. My theory/take on if O is after Missy. This is how her personality changed.


Missy and The Master continue laughing together as the lift takes The Master down to his TARDIS. The lift doors close as The Master's laugh fades. Missy groans as she opens an eye, looking toward the lift.

"Fool," she said, "Typical"

She grabs hold of her umbrella with another groan, placing an arm to her back. With a grin, and a soft chuckle, she strokes it preciously. She can still feel the pain from the sonic shot, though. The Master managed to get some decent damage in. She needed to find The Doctor before anything dramatic happened to her. He needed to know about her triumph. She used her umbrella as a walking stick as she limped through the forest. Eventually, voices were heard, and she stumbled through trees to see where they were coming from. And then she saw it. The bald egg-looking one was leading people somewhere.

"That's it," Nardole was saying, shuffling his hands forward, "Quick as you can, go on"

"Oi!" Missy shouted at him as she hobbled, "Comic relief!"

Nardole shuffled the last person in as he turned around to notice Missy, with a shocked expression.

"Missy?!" He exclaimed.

"Where's the big man?" Missy asked him, "I need to see him"

Nardole was still in shock at this new occurrence, he looked down at the ground before he answered her.

"Well?!" Missy demanded.

"He's gone" Nardole told her.

"Gone where?!" Missy demanded.

"He's, he's...going to blow the ship up," Nardole told her, "He sent me to evacuate all the people"

"And what, he's just going to fly away?!" Missy asked.

"Presumably..." Nardole said.

"Without me?!" Missy growled.

"He thought you'd abandoned him," Nardole said as Missy gave a groan, "Are you okay?"

"Does it look like it?!" Missy shouted, "Abandoned him?! He's abandoned me!"

"In, in his defence, he did think you'd gone back to your old ways..." Nardole reminded her.

This fumed Missy right up. Not only did she cause her former self to regenerate because she believed everything The Doctor had been teaching her, but her teacher has just gone and left her for dead. Everything that she'd been taught by him is a lie. She scoffed angrily with a shake of her head.

"M-Missy?" Nardole asked.

"Old ways," she said with a temper, "Old ways! Just you watch, I'll give him old ways!"

Missy gave a soft grunt of pain as Nardole noticed the glow on the hand holding onto her umbrella.

"Oh..." Nardole said.

"Yes. Oh," Missy said, glaring at him, "That's so satisfying to say, isn't it? Oh"

"What, what are you going to do?" Nardole asked, genuinely frightened for his life.

"Oh, I don't know," Missy said, holding up her umbrella, "Have you got time?"

At that question, the ship wobbled as they heard a tiny explosion. The Doctor had started setting things off on the Cybermen. Missy fell to the ground, dropping her umbrella, and Nardole took this as the perfect opportunity to escape. Missy's hand began glowing brighter as she reached for her umbrella again.

"Right," she said as she staggered up on her feet again, looking up to the sky, "Not a smidge of confidence that I'd return, and leaving me for dead. All that nonsense chatter of being good was just a bunch of rubbish!"

More tiny explosions were going off, one after the other now, causing her to stumble a little. She clinged tight to her umbrella as she staggered through the forest to find an escape, sounds of little explosions going off behind her. Finally, she managed to find a small shuttle and using her sonic umbrella, she opened its hatch. And at that very moment, the whole ship blew up with flames, this caused Missy to fall directly into the shuttle, beginning her regeneration. What Missy didn't know was that this shuttle's take-off function was controlled by fire, so as soon as the forest around it went up in flames, the shuttle took off into space. Inside the shuttle, Missy had finally completed her regeneration...into a tan-skinned man of colour. He stumbled up onto his feet with the umbrella, and looked at his reflection in the shuttle window.

"I'll get you back for wasting my time, Doctor," he said, "Mark my words, I'll get you back"


End file.
